


近距离射杀

by shuangyeer



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangyeer/pseuds/shuangyeer
Summary: Erik ：某杀手组织精英，业务能力极强Charles：没落名门小公子，被当势者陷害家破人亡并囚禁虐待。Erik在一次执行任务中捡到了Charles本章1-8
Kudos: 1





	近距离射杀

这真是一个棘手的任务。Erik看着怀里的男孩想。

一切要从一分钟前说起。

今年31岁的Erik Lensherr是基诺莎杀手中的行业翘楚，以手段干净利落，不留痕迹在圈子中闻名。据说他是个孤儿——干这行的大多都无亲无故，14岁被带进组织，17岁就开始出任务了。

今天是他杀的第…算了太多了记不清了。Erik一边用枪无声地打穿保安的头一边想。

他摸进最里面的卧室，目标正在那张大的夸张的床上跟三个女人寻欢作乐。

在女人的尖叫声和目标的咒骂声中Erik打中了男人的右臂——他打歪了。这次的目标有两下子，他从枕头下摸出一把枪冲着Erik开了四声。他翻进博古架的下面，头顶的玻璃应声而碎。

刚才有一颗子弹打中他了，血正潺潺地往外流着，浸湿了一大片今天混进来时的西装。

快点结束任务吧。Erik这样想着。

目标正在换弹，他抓住这三秒的空挡向目标开了三枪，男人沉重的身体就倒在了地板上。

角落里瑟瑟发抖的女人尖叫着跑了出去，Erik踩过地上的玻璃碎片，冲地上苟延残喘的男人开了正中眉心的一枪。

正在他给自己的枪重新装弹的时候，床底下爬出来一个棕色的毛茸茸的脑袋。

是个男孩。

他光着脚，穿着一件不合身的衬衣，惊恐地睁着蓝色的眼睛看着他。

Erik判断他不用死，于是他冷冰冰地低下头继续装弹。

“不想死就快跑吧。”他把枪装进腰里。

结果那个蓝眼睛的男孩闻言扑进了他的怀里，抽抽噎噎地把眼泪往他被血染红快要干掉的衬衣上。还把粉红色的脚指头踩上Erik的皮鞋。

“不是往我这跑。”Erik准备推开他转身出去。

“先生您带我走吧…”男孩抬起头哭着说，“我的家人都被陷害死了…我…我无处可去了。”

见Erik面无表情地看着他，也不回答，他又着急地补充起来：“我很听话的…我…我不会惹事生非！求您了…”

基诺莎有一条明令规定，禁止带走目标的私人物品。

“你是私人物品吗。”Erik低头看着他。

“不…我不是的…”男孩抬起蓝色的还往下淌着眼泪的眼睛急切地回答，“这个人囚禁我…”

“你叫什么。”Erik鬼使神差地问了。

“Charles …Charles Xavier …”

这个姓听着倒挺耳熟的。

他把Charles从自己身上扒下来，转身的时候Charles又拽住他的衣服。

“您…”

“去给你找条裤子。”

Erik一时鬼迷心窍带着这个踩在他脚上走过碎玻璃的男孩躲过赶来的警卫，避开人群坐上他的车。男人发动黑色的帕拉梅拉，行驶在超速的边缘。

Charles渴极了，他到处翻找一瓶水，Erik从左手边拿起剩下的半瓶透明液体递给Charles。

“谢谢！”Charles拧开瓶盖往嘴里灌。

Erik突然发现什么不对劲，昨天放在车上的水还放在手边，Charles手里的那瓶是白朗姆。

“别喝了。”

“啊！——先生…”Charles没等他说就灌了一大口，四十度的酒精含量在他的食道里燃烧起来，他把粉红色闪着水光的舌头吐出来叫唤着，“先生…这是什么啊…”

“白朗姆。”Erik看着他的舌头，递给他另外一个瓶子，“你可以喝这个。”

就这样，Charles跟这位杀手先生回到了他所谓的“家”，Charles更愿意管这个地方叫“他的房子”。

这里跟他对“家”这个词的理解相差甚远，但他已经非常满足了。

“我会尽快找到去处的，”Charles冲背影说，“我会打扫房间…而且我会做饭！”

其实他是瞎说的，他完全不会做家务——虽然这里一点都不需要打扫，但以他的能力，连草莓都洗不干净，更别提做一顿饭了！

Erik没理他，自顾自的继续往浴室走去。

“等一下先生…我…我还不知道您的名字呢！”Charles急切地说，他总不能连恩人的名字都不知道吧。

男人依旧没有理他，关上了浴室的门。

“他又不是不会说话…”Charles嘟着嘴自言自语。

他扯了扯肥大不合身的衣服，开始溜溜达达地探索Erik的房子。

厨房的刀都整齐，被子是灰色的，床单枕头都是，哪儿都没有摆设，一样没有实质用处的东西都没有。

无名氏先生是个强迫症患者吗？Charles摸了摸窗台，那上面一粒灰尘都没有。

酒精这个时候开始上头了，Charles开始觉得头重脚轻，他摇摇晃晃地走到沙发边上，这最后一步就摔在沙发上睡着了。

浴室里传来水声，脱掉的血衣没打算再要，胡乱扔到地上，水温开到最低，Erik抬起头按住左腹的伤口，他死死咬住嘴里的腰带，一只手撑住湿滑的墙面，一只手的手指伸进伤口里——他得把子弹取出来。血顺着他的腰流到膝盖和水并流，淌了一地，白色的瓷砖地板都是深深浅浅的红，最后顺着下水口慢慢流干净。他两眼发黑，脑袋里嗡嗡地响，冰凉的水从头顶划过鼻梁滴过腹部。

“叮当———”子弹掉落地上，上面黏着的血和一小块肉在清脆的声音里消失在血水中。

Erik粗略地洗了洗，自己把伤口缝起来，擦干身体在腰上绑了一圈纱布，虽然渗出一点但好在血止住了。在出去的时候男人稍微犹豫了一下，考虑到外面的男孩，最后在腰上裹了条浴巾挡一挡。

推门出来他点上烟，准备在沙发上歇会再去做任务汇报时，意识到那个甜甜的Charles安静地像消失了一样。于是他开始满屋子找他甜甜的男孩。

当在客厅的拐角处听见轻轻的呼吸声时，Erik拿起水杯绕过沙发，看见Charles缩在沙发上睡着了。追着他看蓝眼睛现在闭上了，但Erik的角度正巧能看见粉嫩的小舌头不自知地跟着呼吸闪光。

他应该未成年。Erik抽了口烟移开视线，心说Erik Lensherr你可真他妈混蛋。

Charles闭眼嘴里嘟囔着毫无逻辑的一句半句，Erik竖着耳朵听了半天也没听出个所以然，他索性就把烟灭在窗台上，扛Charles到床上去——Erik担心他掉下来。

在此之前还得给他换身衣服，他身上的衣服又是血又是汗，再过一会肯定要臭。Erik拉开衣柜想找一件衣服，发现自己的衣服全都是黑灰两色，一点不适合躺在沙发上的男孩。

就这件吧，这件布料最舒服。Erik翻出一件深灰色短袖，还算满意地回到沙发前。

换过干净衣服的Charles心满意足地躺在床上扭来扭去最后压住了Erik的浴巾角往里面滚去，半醉半醒闭着眼还微微笑着表示舒适。

Erik看他笑就忘了绷带下的伤口，心情连带好起来，放在桌子上的手机震动起来发出很大的声音，睡着的人被吵醒了，回过头看Erik。

他一回头，被压住的浴巾角扯动，地心引力使这块白色的棉织品不受控制地往下掉。多年的训练让Erik手疾眼快地抓住另外一个角，弯着腰把那点布料捂在胯间。

Charles看见Erik也看着他，但酒精使他看不清楚男人的表情，他努力睁了睁裹着一层水波的蓝眼睛努力想要聚焦，但是失败了。他又尝试了两次，都以失败告终。最后他嘟着嘴从Erik手里扯掉最后一点浴巾委委屈屈地转过去缩成一团，又睡着了。

站着的人小心翼翼试图拽回自己的浴巾，床上的人把五官都拧在一起使劲抱住可怜的浴巾，Erik叹了口气，轻轻放下浴巾走了出去。

他从抽屉里拿出那条黑色的内裤穿上，低头看表，16点57，他已经推迟了一个多小时还没做任务反馈，对接那边应该已经等得不耐烦。

灰色陶瓷咖啡杯和墙碰撞发出细微响声，一杯黑咖啡在空气中飘散开来。Erik打开电脑打视频给对接负责人。

“你今天比往常晚了一小时二十分，”屏幕那边的对接员面无表情，“有什么异常吗？”

“没有异常。”Erik喝了一口咖啡，苦味在口腔里弥漫着。

“嘿！怎么样！”Azazel突然出现在屏幕里，“你负伤了吗兄弟？”

“左腹一处枪伤。”Erik摸着腰上的绷带。

“找个搭档嘛，虽然麻烦了点但还不至于挂彩嘛！”Azazel把手撑在桌子上提了个建议。

“你说谁麻烦呢？”Azazel的搭档Emma出现在他身后，拎住他的衣领。

“没没没…没…”Azazel举起双手怂成一个球。

这边Erik看着他们笑了一下“今日任务汇报完毕。”随即挂断了通话。

手机叮咚收到一条收款短信。

他杀人不是因为钱，他直到现在有足够的积蓄离开这里，去一个不需要杀戮的地方，一个没人认识他的城市。虽然可以，但他并没有，他杀人出于习惯，一种只能存在于现有的，日复一日的生活中。他不知道除了杀人还可以做什么，对做别的没有兴趣。却也并不是喜欢杀人，是一旦杀了人就再也不能从中脱离的束缚，这于他而言是结实的茧。

Erik放松下来摔在椅背上，扯到绑起来的伤口牵出隐隐的痛感。他放开咖啡从桌子上找到烟盒，打开时发现只剩下最后两支。他点上烟，抬头向外望出去。

傍晚五点半的天空是用一点Charles身上的粉红和眼睛里的蓝的——Erik只能这么形容他不怎么抬起头看的天空。色彩交融连为一体时点缀零散的云，云也映出粉橘色和蓝色，初夏的晴空万里正在进行日落。落下的速度很快，这是最近几天第一个晴朗的傍晚。

他呼出烟雾时想起似乎已经很久没有这样静静坐着看夕阳的余辉透过对面的楼，穿过落地的玻璃铺撒在大理石的地板上、桌子上还有自己身上。

好一副太平人间的样子。

金黄色的光很快就要消失殆尽，取而代之是的快速降临的墨蓝色，洋洋洒洒地为夜色写了几千字。

Charles睁开眼的时候满眼是漆黑，一点点蓝色的光从他左侧的窗户照进来，他意识到现在已经是晚上了。紧接着他发现自己抱着一条半潮的浴巾，他坐起来，仔细想着昏睡前的事情。

很快他就回忆到自己抱住浴巾的过程，脸刷一下红到脖子根，连着耳垂都热起来。接着他想起那位不知道名字的面瘫杀手先生，迅速爬起来跳下床，向外找去。

他站在房间门口时，一眼就能看见窗前身材匀称的男人背影，烟草点燃的火光堪堪照亮他的半张脸，漆黑房间里最主要的光源就是旧金山夜里也喧嚣的灯光。Erik闻声回头看见依旧穿着不合身的衣服的Charles光脚站在地上，手里还握着那条浴巾拖在地上。

Charles张嘴想问点什么，肚子先一步叫起来。这下可好，刚降下温的脸又红起来，他的粉红色的脚趾不安分地蜷缩起来，手指捏着棉质的依旧不合身的衣服。

“饿了吗？”Erik放下即将燃尽的烟，火光灭在桌子上。

Charles急切地点着头，用反光的蓝眼睛看着呼出烟雾的男人。

“那我们得出去一趟。”Erik随手拨着散落在桌子上的烟灰，另一只手揣在裤子兜里，“厨房没有任何你能吃的东西。”

“我很好养活的！我什么都可以吃。”Charles希望他能认为自己是个随和的人。

“你不行。”Erik收回手，冰箱里只有威士忌、红酒、德国黑啤，还有一些需要冷藏的药物。看起来像瓷娃娃的漂亮男孩是不能靠这些活着的。

Charles决定乖乖点头听他的，主要原因是他实在没有精力去思考该吃什么。

Erik打开玄关的灯，Charles被突然出现的光闪了处在黑暗中的眼睛。而现在弯腰翻找的男人需要的是一双他能穿的鞋子，并且要带他去买两件合身的衣服。当他在鞋柜里找到一双Charles也许能穿的鞋时，意识到自己像捡来不到12小时的男孩的贴身男仆。

没所谓了。Erik拿着一双运动鞋抬起头看向揉眼睛的Charles心想，过不了几天他就能找到监护人，继续过安稳的生活。他低头把鞋放在Charles光着的脚前，递给他一双袜子，转身将打火机装进兜里打开门。

当Charles着急地把食物塞进嘴里，幸福地眯起眼睛的样子实在非常让人有食欲，以至于Erik吃的比平时多一点。

乘坐电梯到四楼时凑巧只有他们两个人独处，趁着这个空挡Charles终于知道了Erik的名字。

“这件怎么样？”Charles拿着衣架放在自己身前比划，那是一件复古的米白色衬衫，领口绣着精致的花纹。

“挺好的。”Erik抬手看着手表，晚上十点了，城市依旧人声鼎沸。

“这件呢？”Charles站在镜子前回头看了一眼Erik又转回去继续跟另外一件交替比划着。他穿了近二十年的定制西装，这么个契机让他怪新鲜的。

这时候Charles倒想起那个几年见不着一次的父亲来了，虽然陌生的很，但死因还是要查的，Xavier家族的百年来积攒的财富和贵族的血统，是绝对不能遗失的。坐为独子，这是他的义务，也是他从小在环境熏陶出的，认为的使命。

他再回头想找Erik时，却发现他已经不在他身后的沙发上坐着。正当他准备扔下试了一半的衣服时，Erik拎着一个Calvin Klein的袋子走了进来。

“你没有换洗内衣吧，”Erik把袋子递给他，“我不太清楚合不合适。”

Charles打开袋子，脸噌一下红透了——那里面放着一盒S码的男士内裤。

刚刚他坐着沙发上的时候就在不停地从数据方面打量那个浑圆的小翘屁股，被布料紧紧包裹的圆形臀部上下左右全都被他看了个光。

“谢…谢谢…”Charles低头看着那盒内裤。

服务员妹妹：他们怎么回事？  
服务员姐姐：我磕了。你磕不磕。

Erik看着他粉红色的耳尖时觉得这样的体验真的挺不错。

但当他拎着蔬菜和水果走在拿着衣服袋子的Charles前面想买一盒烟却腾不出手的时候，他开始不觉得这种体验有那么美好了。

那些抓也抓不住的，才是真的。

二

Charles坐在沙发上看电视，正播放背景二战的电影，呱唧呱唧吃着前一天Erik买给他的番茄味薯片。这是他住进Erik家的第三天，天气一天比一天热起来，手边是Erik放在冰箱里被他拿出来的冰牛奶。

Erik一早就去执行任务了， Charles醒来的时候阳光从客厅的落地窗照进卧室——他远本是睡在书房的，可昨天晚上下了很大的雨，雷声和闪电交替出现在Charles的噩梦里，最终他决定抱着被子去Erik卧室的地板上睡，至少不害怕。

于是他就这么做了，Erik卧室的窗帘让光一点都没钻进房间，Charles摸黑进去什么都看不见，他只好一步一步挪着走，突然响起一声惊雷，Charles被吓到了，黑暗中的脚绊住了一个东西，一下子摔在床上——准确来说是Erik的身上。

“……”突如其来的人让Erik死死咬住牙，Charles摔在他绑着绷带的伤口上，冲击力使伤口裂开，他能感觉到血迅速渗透白色的绷带，温润地晕染开，眼前疼出现细碎的白点。

他睡觉是不穿上衣的，但他给Charles买了一套复古做工的白色纯棉睡衣。趴在他身上的男孩感觉到潮湿正从他胸口下的衣物渗透到他身上，Charles愣了一下，接着慌忙爬起来，手忙脚乱地摸到灯的开关。

光一瞬间填满了整个房间，Charles掀开被子，血正从Erik的腰上晕染到床上，被子上，还有Charles胸前的白色睡衣上。

“先生…”Charles慌张地跪坐在床边，手忙脚乱想解开Erik的绷带。

Erik想坐起来却被Charles一把按下去。

“我学过医，先生，”Charles解开他的绷带露出伤口，“医药箱在哪里？”

当Charles提着医药箱回到床边，男人睁开眼睛看着他，他跪坐在床边剪开Erik自己缝得歪歪扭扭的线，蓝眼睛认真地闪着光。

“可能会有点疼，忍着点！”Charles拿起碘酒。

男人没理他，于是他抬头看一眼Erik，发现他正聚精会神地看着他，但对视没来得及继续说点什么，他又急急地低下头去取出断掉的线。其实Erik不是故意不理他的，他只是看认真的蓝眼睛看入神了而已。

凌晨一点多的雷雨夜里，房间弥漫着血腥味和酒精味，Erik床边地上扔着一团又一团染血的棉球。

不疼吗？Charles边想边抬头看Erik，他正闭着眼睛，呼吸很轻。

Erik睁开眼时他赶紧把眼睛垂下来，缠上最后一圈纱布。

天哪…他身材太好了吧…Charles抿着嘴把地上的棉球和废弃的纱布收起来，一直到丢进垃圾桶Charles的小脑袋里都还回荡着男人匀称结实的腹肌和胸肌。

回到房间时，窗帘被拉开，蓝色的光从窗户爬进床上，男人的脸一半隐藏在黑暗里，一半泛着淡蓝的光。Erik坐在床上抽烟。烟雾也一半被光照亮，一半在黑暗里发光。烟草燃烧着交融进Charles的鼻腔，他很困了。

Erik看着他坐在他床边的地上，托着脸和他对视。

“你成年了吗。”Erik吸进一口烟雾。

“当然！”Charles惊讶地说，“我还有三个月就十九岁了！先生怎么会觉得我未成年呢？”

“你长得像个瓷娃娃。”Erik实话实说，转头不再看他。

雨停了，凌晨三点就没有电闪雷鸣了，Erik抽完第二支烟时回头发现Charles已经趴在他床边可怜兮兮地睡着了，幽幽的夜光带着夏天的热气无谓地扑在窗户上，空调开的低，Erik无意间碰到Charles裸露的手臂，它们原本是很温热的，这会被风吹的泛着冷。

他轻手轻脚地下床把Charles抱起来，再小心翼翼地把他放到床上，男孩轻轻的呼吸声在布料的摩擦中显得格外静谧，棕色的眼睫毛跟着心跳声也颤抖着微小的幅度，Erik给他盖上被子向外走去。

他拿起床头柜上的手表，希望天快点亮起来。

当他关门时祈祷不要发出声响吵醒这与往常不太一样的宁静时，他自己也开始思考为什么这么小心翼翼。

大概是希望这种温暖难得的宁静能多持续一会吧。但手机突然亮起屏幕终结了他难得的温暖——一个新的任务。

这个任务很危险，派了三个小队。当“收到”两个字发出后，他检查手提箱里的每一把枪和每一颗子弹，拿起一把手枪装进贴身西装上衣的枪套里，轻轻地关上门，走进凌晨四点将亮未亮的街道上。

第二天早上那个温暖的男孩从他的床上醒来，阳光洒满向北开的窗户，餐桌上放着凉掉的三明治。

枕头上还残留着属于Erik身上的烟草味和独特的荷尔蒙的味道，Charles眯起眼睛把脸埋进这股令他非常有安全感味道里，末了还趴在被子里偷偷笑起来。

Charles在刷牙时意识到自己的胸口还有Erik的血迹，在放下Erik给他买的天蓝色牙刷后，他站在洗衣机前面，发现自己不会用洗衣机。

这不怨他的，在发生变故前是有佣人给他洗的。

最后Charles决定把衣服扔进去等Erik回来。

凌晨四点半点Erik抵达交接点，Shaw开了一个简单的会议，并安排了每队每人的的路线。Erik意识到今天的三个小组加上他一共五个人，都是有差不多十几年经验的元老级员工。

天开始大亮起来，他们出发时Erik抬手看了眼手表，通讯耳机里传来行动前最后一次确定位置和进度。

“Magneto？”传来联络员的声音。  
“已就位。”Erik把枪举起来。

“Azazel，White Queen？”

“已就位。”耳机里传来他们同时回答的声音。

“Wolverine？”

“发现目标。”Logen低声回答。

“Cyclops？”

“八点钟方向发现目标。”Scott在对面楼上架着装了消音器狙击枪开了无声的一枪后拉动枪拴，从倍镜里看到目标之一沉重地倒下。

玻璃被打碎的声音也打碎了清晨熹微的光，Erik从拐角处开了枪，安保人员接连倒下，他跨过尸体向耳机那面的同事汇报，“五个。”

“这边八个。”Emma和Azazel背靠背分别对着两个方向。

“有点不对劲。”耳机里传来Logen换弹的声音。

组织里总有人对Erik好奇，比如Scott。Erik不苟言笑又冷冰冰的，并且别人都有搭档，只有他单独行动。

“他曾有个搭档的。”任务结束后Emma喝了口咖啡说，“不过后来死了，死了都十年了。”

“之后他再也没有过搭档对吗？”Azazle揽住Emma。

一开始Emma的搭档也不是Azazel，是另外一个男人，他们两个特别好，男人对她好得细致入微，能自己动手绝不让她动手，过生日时还送她一束玫瑰和蛋糕。

不过他也死了，死了好久了，他活着的时候Erik才19岁。是情报出错死的。

当时他们两个被包围在一栋烂尾楼里，通讯器淋了雨，组织这边听起来嘶拉嘶拉的，Erik也在，组织决定放弃他们两个了，但是那个男人在耳机里喊。

“我…们两个可以活着…出去一个！”背景是枪声和雨声。  
“我不会自己走！”Emma说他们要死就死在一起，谁不会独活的。

最后组织决定去增援，Emma回来了，他也回来了，只是带了尸体回来。密密麻麻的子弹打穿了他的肩膀，膝盖，胸口，身上没一块好肉。致命的伤打在右边颧骨上，近距离射击的子弹几乎穿透他的脸，从后脑勺打出去。

人脸都被子弹打的看不出面目了。

雨一直没停，是夏天最后一场雨吧。Emma跪在地上死死抓住他破破烂烂的尸体，哭的撕心裂肺。他们都去拉她，她身上也都是伤，腿上的还在不断往外淌血。没人拉的动她，也不知道哪里来的这么大的力气，她一直哭到失血过多晕在地上叫人背走了。

Emma再醒过来的时候，他们已经把那个男人烧了，留了一个盒子装着他，让Erik给她送过来。当时Erik并不明白为什么她会这么痛苦，他问Emma。

“我们简单的相爱。”她坐起来看着男孩，“你知道什么是爱吗？”

Erik想了一下，摇了摇头。

“有人在雨里给你撑伞，冬天给你暖手，夏天给你买一杯冰饮料吗？”Emma声音很平静，像是在说别人的故事。  
站着的少年还是摇头。  
“我们这行的，最清楚什么叫…”Emma看着手边的那个木匣子，“…什么叫人死不能复生。”

Erik从她房间出来的时候，雨将停了，他站在安全屋门口抬头看着从屋顶流下来的雨水，远处一对情侣打着伞在街上走，女孩穿着雨靴跳进水坑溅了男孩一身污水，男孩笑着把伞举过她的头顶，自己右肩却被雨淋透一塌糊涂，依旧用脉脉笑意的眼睛看着女孩，女孩站在水坑里回头望着他也笑。

Erik看了一会，低下头走进雨里。

女人从窗边看淋雨的黑衣少年，点上香烟。

现在Erik已经30岁了，他依旧还不知道什么才叫爱，不过我猜他马上要明白了。

精英杀手Erik在执行任务时负伤并“捡到”了被囚禁的Charles，开始了半收留半同居的生活。只是他们不知道，许多相遇都是在冥冥中安排好的…

三

说的话诚如白炽啊。

今天是Charles在他那个不苟言笑的杀手先生家住的第二个星期了，但今天过了傍晚Erik都没回来。

这太安静了，让人心神不宁。

天逐渐黑下来，Erik依旧没有回来。电视喋喋不休地还说着我爱你我恨你，房间漆黑如沉默的深海，Charles蜷缩在沙发上像遗珠，一明一灭的光照不清楚男孩垂在脸侧的卷发和微红的双颊。

“指纹无效。”门口传来机械的女声。

Charles从沙发上爬起来睁大眼睛努力看着黑暗的玄关。

“指纹无效。”门外的人又试了一次。

Charles无端害怕起来。

“已开锁。”门开了。

门外的男人喘着粗气扑倒在地上，门磕到墙上发出沉闷的声响，Charles没来得及穿鞋，又光着脚跑过去。

扑鼻而来的是血腥味，浓重的味道一下子冲得他脑袋疼。真沉，他试图搀扶起浑身是血的男人，但血太多了，铺在大理石的地上太滑了，他差点滑了一个踉跄险些摔倒在被拖出痕迹的血迹上。

他手忙脚乱地把门关上，打开玄关处的灯，光照亮时Charles查点叫出声来。Erik浑身是血，白衬衣上的血红到发黑，衬衣被利刃划开的地方露出刀伤，皮肉都被翻开还在往外流血。

血…血，到处都是血。

他自己也满手是血，刚刚抱着Erik的手臂上也都是血，腥味很重，但能弥漫整个房间。Charles慌忙用力撕开Erik已经破破烂烂的衬衣。早上出去的时候哪哪都好着呢，怎么晚上就这样了。

Charles跑去拿纱布和酒精，在灰白色的地板上踩出一溜红红的脚印。Erik把头靠在墙上，大口大口的吸着空气，鼻腔里的血腥味嗡嗡地混乱着他的思想，他浴血多年，再脆弱的身体都会变得坚硬，但这种程度的伤也不常有。

男孩小跑过来跪坐在他旁边的地上，Erik费劲地从西装内兜拿出被血浸透的烟盒，再摸出打火机点上。Charles用牙咬开酒精的盖子，吐到地上，Erik看着他，仰头靠着墙呼出一口烟雾，闭上疲惫的眼睛。

Charles不知道他是在叹气还是单纯的呼出烟雾，他想问问的，但他又需要用牙咬住一块绷带勒住他还在流血的手臂。纱布换了一块又一块，都被浸透地成了废品，寂静里只有Erik沉重的呼吸声和当Charles将酒精浇上伤口时隐忍的抽气声。

“…这个给你。”血止住后Erik从身后拿出一个扁扁的盒子递给正拢着地上被污染棉花团的Charles。

和所有他身上的东西一样，盒子上也全都是血。

Charles跪坐在他旁边疑惑地看着他，把双手上的血擦在衣服上接过那个盒子。

盒子打开是一副棋盘，白王的棋子洇上了血。黑王也溅了红，只是看不见而已。

“你疼不疼？”Charles捧着那个盒子。

“怎么没穿鞋。”Erik偏过眼睛看他。

“为什么带这个给我？”他问他疼不疼，他却问他为什么不穿鞋，他低下头不看他的眼睛。

“我猜你喜欢这个。”Erik其实想说地上凉。

Charles费力地把他扶到床上，端来水要擦净Erik身上的血污。毛巾浸透了水，擦过他小腹和手臂精壮的肌肉线条，他的嘴角没控制住的抽动几下抿起来，Charles耳中男人逐渐睡去的呼吸声听起来分外响。

当Erik昏睡过去时Charles把衣服扔进洗衣机——Erik教他怎么用了，天刚有一点要亮起来的意思，他搬了被子和枕头睡到了Erik的床边。

Erik有凌晨四点醒的习惯，但这一晚是他十几年来睡得最好的一晚。意识如倒海一样将他掩埋，等他再睁开眼的时候天已经大亮了。Charles依旧保持着那个蜷缩的样子，团成一小坨卷着被子侧躺在那儿。

Erik没忍住，伸出手把掉落在白皙肉感的脸上的卷发别到他耳后，卷发不听话，他又轻轻地别了一边。他拿起Charles摘下来放在床头的手表，蹑手蹑脚跨过熟睡的男孩，一把将他连带着被子轻轻放到床上。

“任务汇报。”Erik的声音毫无感情。

“十天假，补给物资一小时后送到。”联络员发来一份清单。

下午三点，门铃有节奏地响起时，Erik正坐在桌前对着刚擦干净血迹的棋盘发呆。

他至少有十几年没下过了，摆的整整齐齐的棋子旁边是擦过血迹的纸巾。Erik接过那个黑箱子，转身准备清点数量，一抬头却看见Charles穿着他那件白色染血的睡衣站在卧室门口看着他。

“你醒了。”Erik把箱子随手放到桌子上，一整箱子弹和药品的重量震倒了一枚棋子。

“你应该多休息，先生。”Charles歪头看着他身后的箱子，“快递我来拆吧。”

“你拆不了。”Erik在他伸手的时候突然把快递举高，Charles抓了个空。

这下他更起劲了，Erik把那个盒子举过头顶，他踮起脚努力去够，他踮起脚试了两次，第三次他的左手搭上了男人的肩膀，终于碰到了那个黑色的箱子。

“我够到了！”Charles仰着头笑起来。

Erik一时忘了这个姿势太过亲密，眼睛和竟跟着洋溢起喜悦的光斑来，当男人对上蓝眼睛时，有什么秘密好像被泄露了——而不是暗示。

人生而孤独，也许Charles晚一秒就遇见的是Frank或者Brandon而不是这个缠着绷带还替他着想的Erik。Charles想多了解他一点，也许Erik身上有普罗米修斯的影子，也许他曾在哪里见过这双灰绿色的冷漠眼睛，也许他的杀手先生其实很温柔。

总之的这一切一切，都被杂糅在一起，他们只能感激自己遇见的是彼此而不是一点偏差的别人。

他的眼睛很美，Erik想，但我更喜欢他水红色的嘴唇。

突然Erik意识到这个姿势太过亲密，立刻恢复了平常的面无表情，他咳了两声Charles却关切地问他哪里不舒服。

“你要吃点东西吗？”Erik低下头打开那个箱子，“冰箱里有牛奶。”

Charles突然慌张起来，他支支吾吾地半天没说出一个词来，Erik抬头看他，发现他脸涨得通红。

“怎么了？不想喝可以不喝。”男人停下手上的动作。

“我…其实…嗯……我把牛奶喝完了…”Charles说完立刻低下脑袋看着自己的脚。

但Erik还是发现了藏在他乱蓬蓬的头发里的粉红耳尖。

在这一瞬间Erik难以想象，一名基诺莎的顶级杀手，出一次任务要十万美金起步的行业天花板，要每隔几天就得出去为一个脸红能红到耳朵尖的男孩去买牛奶。

“之前是每天都喝新鲜挤出来的…”低着头的Charles小声嘟囔着。

这个人就是他自己，Erik Lensherr。

而且他还心甘情愿！

四

你纵有巨力，终也枉然

多年的积累让一个合格的杀手恢复体力就可与平常不大有差别，只需要等伤口愈合就好了。Charles每天自告奋勇给Erik换药，从第一天Charles看见Erik就脸红到现在，他已经进步到看到酒精瓶子就脸红了。

他还很喜欢Erik须后水的味道，每天早上杀手先生都会刮胡子，须后水的味道要凑近才能闻到，岩兰草*的味道很轻，每天早上Charles喜欢去闻一闻抽烟之前的Erik。

“你想出去兜风吗？”男人站在房间门口。

窗户开着，下午的天气晴朗着，Charles穿着一件白衬衣，阳光穿透他的身体和发梢，落在地板上。

Erik模糊有一种错觉，自己是躺在棺椁里许多年不见天日的德古拉，圣骑士奉命前来，一把掀开覆了尘的厚重棺盖，阳光从厚重灰尘的缝隙中照向他冰冷的身体和心脏，同时也照射在圣骑士透明的双颊上——他有一双蓝眼睛。

“可以吗！”圣骑士眨着漂亮的蓝眼睛笑起来，“我都快被憋死了！”

“天气很好。”别说是出门兜风，就是上天摘星星他都答应。

Charles兴高采烈地推开门，迫不及待地站在门口喊他快点，又突然想起来Erik有伤在身，扶着门边看着他笑。

“那我先去按电梯！”Charles跑开了。

Erik他抬头看到监控像眼睛一样冲着从门口到电梯的几步路，他犹豫了一下，在西装内戴了枪包。

另外一边Emma的电脑屏幕传出模糊的声音和关门声，Charles跑进画面里，随后的男人关上门看着镜头，虽然是传回的图像里，但他的目光依旧让人有些许惶恐。

“Emma？”Azazel推开门拿着两瓶威士忌，“你在看什么？”

“没什么。”她迅速合上电脑，笑着起身看向他，“白日宣淫？”她穿着白色的浴袍。

回程时天已经黑了，西边还剩下最后一点粉蓝色的天空，Charles趴在窗户边上，虽然他已经困了，漫山遍野得跑也跑的精疲力尽了，但他还是意犹未尽地看着窗外飞驰而过的归鸟落在树上或者是两侧的路灯亮着惨白或暖黄的灯光，一下一下照着车和马路，影子从这边快速变到那边又出现在这边，反复循环着，Charles终于在窗外画面从树林渐渐转变成城市时也眯起了眼睛，躺在座椅上睡着了。

今天是Erik休病假的第五天，他们十二点半才到杀手的公寓。地下停车场空旷寂静，地上Erik把他抱到自己的床上时他已经被吵醒了，并不是装睡，他像放风一样疯跑了好久，躺了不过一两个个小时，哪里睡得够。

帮他换药的男孩蜷缩在他的床上，呼吸的空气仿佛都是甜的，Erik没控制住自己，他俯下身贴近他，男孩的睫毛是棕色的，深蓝色的房间里看不清楚，Erik没发现他睫毛在轻颤。

他俯下身时Charles记不清自己是不是因为紧张，手指动了一下或者抿了一下嘴，总之男人停在那了，Erik的呼吸带着残留烟草和血腥味的专属于他的味道，扑在Charles的双颊、鼻尖、嘴唇上。

他的手指在被子下面攥紧了布料，呼吸都屏住了，但Erik停顿了一会，最终起身转身离去了。

Charles听着他轻轻关上门，脚步声逐渐听不见，但他听见打火机的声音。Charles翻身平躺着，虽然才睡了一会，可他睁着眼睛盯着漆黑的天花板，怎么也睡不着了。

“你教我杀人吧，先生，”第二天一早Charles看着他，“我要拿回属于Xavier的家业。”

“下次再说吧。”Erik拉开窗帘，“我做了早餐。”

“已经是很多个下次了！”男孩跳下床追上他。

“我说了再说。”他坐在餐桌这边看一眼Charles，后者立刻不说话了。

早餐是Erik做的，他五点起床去晨跑一个小时，回来后Charles依旧保持着那个他离开前的姿势，蜷缩在床上。这是Charles来这里的第四个星期，Erik买房时那间空闲许久的客房现在被布置的温暖又柔软，Charles放了几本他给他买的书在床边，床上铺着看起来和他一样柔软的被子和枕头。

“父亲死于非命…”Charles拿着牛奶喝了一大口，嘴唇上边沾了一圈白，然后用粉红色的舌头舔干净。

Erik不想让他知道他说的话实际上自己并没有听进去，他试图屏蔽Charles一切自己并不知情却意味万分的无意动作，但很显然失败了。

吃完早饭的Charles殷勤地收起盘子，一副人畜无害的样子看着Erik笑：“我来洗我来洗！”

Charles寄希望于Erik说不用了，但事实是男人看了他一眼，把喝完的咖啡杯放到他手里的盘子上面，起身向别出走去。

“洗干净点。”他点起烟。

不一定非得杀人才行，Erik站在窗前。杀人这件事，对于他来说是没什么所谓，他才十七岁的时候，就开了第一枪。谁第一次杀人都会被激发出另一部分，从生下来就被隐藏起来的另一个自己。当他开枪杀了第一个人，那感觉真的与打靶子是不同的。

第二天醒来少年看着天花板，要像往常一样起床洗漱，当他站在镜子前，水溅到镜子里他的脸上，他才想起来自己忘记了什么——他杀过人了，他不再是从前那个他了。年少的Erik愣在镜子前，水龙头哗哗地流着水，他的双手撑在水池两边，那时他的手臂并不像现在这么强壮，十七岁的Erik很瘦，肩膀可以看到骨头突出来，肋骨也看的清楚。

接着他摇了摇头，像往常一样开始洗脸。

*岩兰草有Cui*情的…你懂吧

五

近两年我才明白，原来每一次开心都有相应的代价。

Charles喝醉了，像猫眯着眼趴在他身上蹭着他的衣服，手搂着他的脖子，头发乱糟糟的，脸上的红蔓延到脖子上，嘴里打着酒嗝还不停地喊他要抱抱。

最开始是Erik自己开了一瓶酒，他不知道Charles没睡着，关上冰箱门时Charles推开房间的门，穿着他松松垮垮的运动衫站在门口——眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他手里那瓶威士忌。

当Erik坐在沙发上看着怀里像五月的猫一样一样蹭他大腿的Charles时，突然想起从第一天带他回来时，给他喝的那一口白朗姆。好像从那以后Charles就对酒精表现出强烈的好奇心，出去看到有酒精的果汁饮料要买一瓶，路边有一家专做精酿的啤酒屋，Charles一定要进去看看，每当Erik在家里打开酒他都兴高采烈地拿他自己的杯子来也要喝上一口。就算是他只有一口上脸两口上天的酒量，看到了也一定要喝一口。

Erik有点担心他上瘾，不过那又怎样，他也对Charles上瘾，尤其是喝了酒的Charles。许多次他巴不得Charles再多喝点，安安生生地在他怀里那个只能容纳一个人的地方睡一觉。

但今天喝的太多了。Erik看着坐在自己腿中间的Charles想。他不喜欢他坐的这个地方——实际上他喜欢惨了，男孩一边搂着他的脖子一边把腿夹上他的腰，嘴里胡乱说着醉话。

“我喜欢你…”Charles大着舌头说不清楚话，但他听懂了。

“你先下来。”Erik托住Charles的屁股试图把他从自己的裆部移开。

“我不！”Charles抗议地扭了扭腰重新稳稳地坐上去，“除…除非你说你也喜欢我！不然我不会下去的！”

Erik闭了闭眼睛举起双手表示投降，努力让呼吸重新稳定下来，他尝试了很多次，很多次都失败了，最后他绝望地选择放弃把手交叉放到背后，试图控制自己不对他上下其手的冲动。

“这是什么啊？”Charles突然把手按到他身子下面那个硬邦邦的东西上，隔着布料摸了好几下。

“Charles…”男人皱着眉头拉开他的手，但他得承认，那感觉很好。

“你在家里…嗝…也，也带枪吗？”Charles不明所以地睁大眼睛看着Erik。

“…算是吧。”有时候是。

“Erik…”Charles突然狡黠地笑着用自己柔软的小腹贴上男人紧绷的小腹，“你硬了…是不是？”

“Charles，快下去。”如果他再不下去Erik不知道他会做点什么不该做的事。

男孩的海蓝眼睛在深蓝色的夜里好像会发光，Erik从他瞳仁里能看见自己紧紧抿着的嘴。

“我能吻你吗？”Charles认真地盯着他。

“什么？”Erik难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

Charles没回答他，也没有再说一遍，身体向前倾搂住了Erik的脖子。

仗着酒盖脸。

客厅没开灯，Erik原本想阻止他的手僵在半空中，柔软的嘴唇带着被酒酿的体香贴上他的嘴唇，Charles只是用嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇。

直到Charles离开他的嘴唇男人都没缓过神来，他楞楞地盯着Charles闪着光的眼睛。

他嘴唇动了动。

“是我第一次吻别人。”他说，他的脸比刚刚更红了。

他如同恒星一样影响Erik原本转动的轨迹。

接下来是Charles睁大着眼睛——男人迅速抓住他刚刚还不安分扭动的腰，用力吻住他的嘴唇，和他吻Erik时的轻吻不同，男人吻他带着情欲的狠劲，他毫不费力地撬开Charles毫无防备的牙齿，抓住他还因为酒精而感觉后滞的舌头，轻轻撕咬碾压着刚刚献出自己的双唇，右手伸进Charles身上那件他的衣服里，轻轻地捏着腰上的软肉。

从喉咙深处传来的颤抖声音被Erik悉数吞进饥饿胃里，成为下体炙热的能量，Erik把手伸进他的衣服下面抚摸那个湿润小洞时出乎意料地顺利——他的小男孩下面什么也没穿。

“你没有喝多，”Erik终于肯放开他的呼吸转头桎梏他的耳垂和脖子，“你不害怕？”

“不害怕。”以火焚身，Charles愿意奋不顾身地让Erik烧融他。Charles学着他的样子用手揉搓那把枪，一切滚烫的出发点堪堪握在他手里，他听见Erik低声用德语说了什么——他猜应该是脏话——因为那在寂静的夜里听起来性感无比。

他把Charles翻了个面，将自己炙热的胸腹贴上Charles柔软如水波一样的后背，男孩试图转头看他，但被下体Erik在甬道里打圈按摩的粗糙手指酥倒在沙发上。男人抽出那两根将Charles搅成一摊粘腻的体液的手指，将透明的体液抹在他的大腿内侧和屁股上，托起他无力下坠的身体。男人俯下身亲吻他的腰窝，在男孩洁白柔软的后背上留下紫红色的痕迹，舌尖一路从颈部弯曲的弧度舔到尾椎，Charles像触电一样浑身轻微地抖动着，Erik低着眼睛又从尾椎密密麻麻地一直亲到半闭着的眼睛。另一只手抬起他的下巴，迫使他抬着头继续被烟酒浸泡多年的薄唇掠夺领地。

烧红的金属插进在外面摩擦已久的熟透水蜜桃，香甜的汁水霎时间四处飞溅。这一下让男孩浑身的肌肉因为剧烈的疼痛而瞬间收紧，当然也包括含着阴茎的那块的肌肉，这一下差点没有把他绞死在温柔乡里。男孩在他嘴里哭着小声叫了出来，Erik听到在疼痛中他还在表达被填补空虚一块的快感。Charles咬伤了他的嘴唇，血腥味在交换威士忌的口腔里弥漫开来，男人松开同样鲜红的在夜里闪着光的嘴唇，转而含着他的耳尖含糊地说着嘘声试图让他放松下来。

Charles逐渐适应了缓慢的抽动，艰难地抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看着低头吻他脸颊的Erik。

“放松…”Erik加快了腰部的速度，一下一下地吻他的第二节胸椎，“放松Charles。”

上面和下面同样湿漉漉的男孩起先只是像小鹿一样呜咽着哼出几个破碎的喘息，和男人逐渐粗重的呼吸一起逐渐在变成婉转的叫声。乌托邦的最后一段路程Erik失去控制地将整根性器没入那个温暖的欢乐地，甬道的主人折着洁白的脖子向后仰着头，失神又湿润的蓝眼睛瞬间睁到最后，张着嘴却被快感和撑满的重击捅得发不出完整的音节，只能从喉咙里逃出几声破碎的求饶和软叫。

他的屁股湿哒哒地往外淌着精液，要不是Erik撑住他，他早就摔在沙发上了。男人抱着他瘫软的身体往卧室走，Charles费力地搂住Erik的脖子，一躺到床上他就昏睡过去了，没来得及确认那个吻够不够认真，就被铺天盖地的疲惫撞倒了。

Erik打开浴室的花洒，把水调到最低温度，冰冷的水从他头顶浇灌而下，顺着半软的性器滴到地上。他撑在湿滑的瓷砖墙壁上，抹了一把脸张嘴大口喘着气，回想刚刚他都干了什么不能回头的事。

第二天他醒来时Erik已经走了，起床时的浑身酸痛和某个地方的胀痛在酒劲退去之后一股脑把他重新打倒在床，餐桌上Erik煎了太阳蛋，还有一杯热过的牛奶。阳光正明媚地从窗外一点点挪进来，Charles发现自己脏兮兮的大腿之间也被仔细地清洗过了，衣服也换过了，只是那些饱含情*色意味的紫红色印子，还得过几天才能消下去了。

可一直到晚上杀手先生都没有回来，Charles窝在沙发上，外面天色漆黑一团，高楼林立的夜色里好像翻腾着名为不幸的怪物，张大着嘴要吞下一切令人幸福的东西。

门口处响起输入密码的提醒声，他跳下沙发，准备像每一次Erik执行任务后回来时那样跑到门口去迎接他，这次他也忘记穿拖鞋了。

可推门进来的不是Erik Lensherr，一个身穿白色西装的金发女人站在门口，Charles愣住了，Erik告诉他，他是不可以被任何人知道他藏在这里的。

这个女人是来杀我的吗？Charles想着有点害怕，可她手里没拿着枪。也许他们是一起回来的？是Erik的朋友吗？他歪头向女人身后看，那儿空无一物。

“Erik呢？”他有些害怕起来。

“他受伤了。”女人一边说一边向他的方向走来，Charles本能地向后退，腰撞到了桌子角，疼的他眼前黑了一下，不合时宜地想Erik被子弹打穿肩膀时该有多疼。

“我是他同事，”女人继续向他靠近，“我知道你就是他藏起来的那个小东西。”

她看出来男孩害怕极了，紧接着她注意到他身上穿了一件不合身的白衬衣——很明显那是Erik的。更明显的的是遍布他全身的深深浅浅的紫红色吻痕。

哦。Emma站住了，抱起手臂不再靠近这只有了主人的受惊小鹿。

“换上衣服跟我走，”她指了指Charles身上穿不出去的白衬衣，“如果你还想再见到Erik Lensherr的话。”

六

“他出事了。”Emma站在离他一米远的地方。

这一瞬间所有的热能被脚下的大理石地板抽走，用岩石暖不热的冰冷替换温暖从脚心像锁链一样钻进Charles的大脑，Emma的每一个音节像金属一样将他的大脑越勒越紧——Erik出事了。不跟她走可能见不到最后一面。

他恍惚地穿上外套，像丢了魂魄一样上了Emma那辆白色的路虎，车快速行驶在路上，穿过曼哈顿的夏夜，路过他们常去的超市和甜品店，热狗摊已经换成了冰激凌车，几对情侣牵着手在路上散步，Charles数了他们一共碰见四个红灯，算了他们堵车共用了十三分钟，车龙缓慢地移动，车窗外嘈杂的汽车鸣笛、引擎声在此时都听起来很平静。当他们离开主干道，向西行驶大约十公里，终于到达了目的地医院。

Emma说这家医院是基诺莎名下的，Erik在这里很安全，为了掩人耳目，也收治普通病人，而杀手专用的病房在顶层，需要内部人员的ID卡才能进入，走廊外是人间喧天暑，电梯可以通往手术室也能通往停尸房。Charles木然地走出电梯打开的金属门，不需要Emma领着他，他就知道Erik该在哪间病房。

“这一间，”Emma推开病房的门。“他还没醒。”

床上躺着的人浑身插满管子，双眼紧闭嘴唇轻抿，好像和平时睡着时没什么区别，薄薄一层纱布堪堪盖住他破开的肚子，额头上的伤口包着纱布，还往外渗血，氧气罩的哈气随着他微弱的呼吸一时有一时没，Emma关上门留他自己和Erik待在一起，呼吸机和心跳监测器有规律的缓慢响着，曾经让Charles心慌的滴滴声现在仿佛在维持Erik生命的同时也在维持他的生命。

男孩缓慢地走过去，轻轻坐在床旁边的椅子上，他不敢抬手去碰Erik的手，明明那样高大的一个男人，明明浑身上下都包裹着紧实的肌肉，反应速度也迅速，他不小心撞掉的杯子Erik都可以手疾眼快地接住，只是分开了12个小时不到，只是半天没见，就躺在床上像易碎品一样需要靠机器来维持生命，平时就不算红润的脸色此时连氧气罩下的嘴唇都苍白。

病房的门突然被推开，一名护士拿着文件走进来问他是不是家属。

Charles犹豫着不知道怎么回答，他们既没有血缘关系也没有法律关系，护士从头到脚打量了他一会，最后目光落在他啜着泪的眼睛和想拉Erik的手又不敢用力握着的手上。

护士把笔递给他，反正这里的病人多是无亲无故，“签字吧，手术需要全麻，安排在明天上午。”她抬手看了看表，“是今天。”

Charles的手有点抖，但他还是签下那个颤抖着的Charles Xavier，护士拿回文件和笔，叮嘱他如果病人醒了就要按铃，如果输液输完了就要拔针。

在路上时Emma大致讲了当时的情况，每一个字都和窗外的入夜的满星天交织着构成一副画面。

“腿上一枪，但没有伤到骨头，被人按着头往墙上撞，颅骨碎裂，肚子上刀伤三处，一处致命，伤到脾脏，其余都是皮肉伤。”

还有其余。Charles沉默着，他并不想哭，只是溃不成军地惶恐和不安。

Erik抓起一个人的领子用了十足的力气踹上的的肚子，另一个人冲上来被Erik奋力捡起的枪击杀，他该有三颗子弹，分了继续冲上来的人一人一颗，但敌人仿佛像海水一样继续涌来，他的头痛欲裂，他知道自己颅骨骨折坚持不了多久，挣脱开一只手按下呼叫器——“Magneto呼叫支援！”耳机里传来嘈杂的声音，Azazel 立刻赶往Erik的方向，走廊拐角处传来的打斗声激烈，拳头和防弹衣撞击，毫无章法的枪声，还有Erik的嘶吼，Azazel赶到时他正被人从后面用特质的线紧勒着脖子，Azazel混乱中开枪打爆了敌人的头颅，脑浆迸裂而死，浑身是血的Erik一下子摔在地上发出一声沉闷的响声，“任务完成。”远处的狙击手确认是最后一个敌人，Azazel背起他从后门逃出这栋楼，Emma在他们身后断后，他被放到车后座，被血染湿的破碎衣服弄脏了车座，Azazel在去医院的路上确认过伤势，一刻都不能耽搁，心脏复苏肾上腺素都用过，刚刚缝起他的肚子又被推进手术室。

“你吃点东西？”Emma拿着一个快餐袋子推开病房的门，“不然他醒了会说我们虐待你。”

Charles摇摇欲坠地坐直身体，从牛皮纸袋子里掏出食物，但他一点也不想吃，他没有食欲，他什么也做不了，不能救Erik，不能帮他，还暴露了自己的身份…Erik辛辛苦苦把他藏起来藏了那么久，这一下被他感情用事毁的彻底。

“他是谁？”Emma身后出现一个皮肤微红的男人，惊恐地看着他。

Emma咬下一口汉堡坐在Erik的床上，不以为然地回答他的问题，“混蛋Erik金屋藏娇的Xavier家小少爷。”

“Xavier？”Azazel看着他思量一番，“你是说那个被灭门的Xavier？”

Charles不知道该继续低着头看Erik苍白的脸还是向他们自我介绍，如果Erik醒着，一定会把他护在身后替他说，说他是…Erik会说是家属吗？

“冷静点，”Emma抬头看了他一眼，“你什么大风大浪没见过？”

但Azazel还沉浸在震惊里，“Xavier家不就一个小少爷吗？”他转头看着Charles，“你不会就是Charles Xavier吧？”

“是我…”Charles不知所措地看着他，“有什么问题吗？”

“他的死亡证明是国家发的，别惊讶了。”Emma看看他依旧轻轻放在Erik手上的手。

“我不是在惊讶他还活着，”Azazel思索了一会终于组织好语言，“我只是…难以相信Erik Lensherr会藏Xavier家的小少爷。”

“是吧，我一开始也不太敢信，”Emma把头发别到耳后，“我还在Erik的包里发现一张他的照片。”

接着她摊了摊手从兜里拿出那张照片递给Charles，“两情相悦。”

Charles接过照片，虽然血迹已经擦干净了，但还是有暗红色的印子在背面，那张照片是他非要拉着Erik去照的，他被束之高阁许多年，没有见过商场里的那种自助照相机，他也不知道一般都是朋友或情侣才去照。但Erik肯定知道，他只是纵容Charles的小兴奋和一点事就能让他开心的性子，Charles几乎肆无忌惮，他拉着Erik的手腕拍了好多张，最后挑选了几张还算正常的，照片上他笑的花枝乱颤，Erik抿着嘴似笑非笑地看着他，下边还照到了Erik伸出去扶他的手臂虚影。

“我没记错的话Charles是他任务的一部分。”Azazel没头没脑地说了一句，被Emma的眼睛杀回了下半句。

“呃…不是…他没要杀你…”Azazel想补上这个谎，“我是说，呃，如果他要杀你他也不会留你在身边。”

“一部分…是什么意思？”Charles震惊地抬起头看着他。

“我们家被灭门了。”Charles盯着他，“我是一部分、任务的一部分…你是说…”

Emma站起来想阻止Azazel，但为时已晚，Charles恐惧地转头看着病床上的人，甚至手无缚鸡之力的人都是至他于死地。Charles终于找到杀死父亲母亲和所有家族成员的人，这个男人就在他身边，他每天都和他聊天，说话，吃饭，对他笑，拉他手，他甚至和他一起接吻。睡觉，做爱。Charles浑身颤抖起来，他跌跌撞撞的冲出去，椅子被踢翻在凌晨发出一声巨响，Charles冲进厕所跪倒在马桶边上狂吐不止，他原本没什么东西的胃只能艰难吐出一点中午吃的东西和许多胃酸，眼泪大颗大颗掉到水里，双眸失声地盯着瓷砖，水不断滚滚地从他眼睛里流出来。

病房里两人看着发出呜咽的方向，病床上的Erik突然发出声音。

“我真他妈讨厌你。你们两个。”男人艰难地咳出这么一个字，又昏迷过去，心跳监测器突然狂响起来，护士站值夜班的人赶忙跑来拉开他们推着Erik的病床往手术室奔去，昏暗的楼道里响起许多人杂乱的脚步声，奔跑着打着电话，医生和护士都在说着什么。手术室亮起红色的灯，走廊重新恢复平静。

终于从厕所魂不守舍出来的Charles被护士递了第二份文件。

“病危通知书。”她把那张纸交到Charles手里就要离开。

在这一瞬间，这几个小时以来从他三魂六魄中抽出的那几魂几魄都像车祸一样撞回他的身体里，像是星体爆炸一样，耳鸣伴随着眼前的一片漆黑降临人间，Charles脱力地重重摔到在地上发出声响。

护士又叫起来，Emma推开病房的门，他被抬上担架，Azazel捡起那张掉落的纸，恍惚中Charles看着走廊天花板忽闪而过的白炽灯，想起Erik好像说过要帮他一起查他家族一事的幕后黑手。

七

“我以为你死之后会把钱全都捐给福利院。”Azazle绝望地看着又一次刚醒来的Erik，“我到底造了什么孽沦落到要帮你去拟一份遗嘱？”

“谁给我签的字。”Erik头痛欲裂，抬手摸了摸自己肚子上的纱布，那儿破了个大洞。

Emma的烟还没抽完，她喊来护士检查情况。

“你家着火了，昨天晚上。”她看了看Erik，又看向护士手里的吗啡，制止了护士想缓解Erik疼痛的举动，“他不能打那个，会影响判断力。”

“以他的伤口面积…”新来的小护士手足无措地站在那儿。

“没事的，”Erik看了一眼靠在床边的女人，“给我打点消炎药。”

Emma从鼻子里哼了一声，转头不再看他，把手里快燃到海绵的烟摁灭在窗台上。

Erik其实是从心底里感谢Emma的，Erik很明白她作为基诺莎第二等管理层，有垂直管理他们这些行动层的权限，可以不需要上报就直接清理被她认为会对行动人员有负面影响的人——比如情人，家人，朋友等一切和行动人员有情感联系的行动无关人员。

基诺莎的管理方式直接又残忍，一切以业务为第一，每当有行动人员出现不该出现的事故，基诺莎的第一管理层会从其他的行动人员中挑选三名，和管理层一起去出事者家里搜寻。

Erik也去过，他被下令开枪杀死他同事怀孕六个月的妻子。

昨天夜里Emma顶着极大的风险保下了Charles，并且清理了整个证据现——虽然手段过于暴力，但好在干净利索。这可帮了他一个大忙，也帮他花了一大笔钱。

钱倒不是问题，Erik现在正打算买一份巨额保险，受益人一栏填写Charles X，不过他需要一个法律承认的身份，做他们这一行，说不定前一天还在酒吧生龙活虎，第二天再打电话就无人接听了，现在Charles举目无亲，哪天他死在任务里，可怜的小玫瑰花魂可能会过的不怎么样。

Charles坐在医院花园里的石椅上，风从他背后吹透病号服，手里的书页胡乱吹散。莎士比亚说不太热烈的爱情不是爱情。还要怎么热烈呢，他想，已经过了二十年的笼中雀般的生活，被无数泽维尔家的规矩束手束脚，期待已久的转变和自由建立在一夜之间失去所有亲人上，曾经想都不敢想的情节已经发生在他身上了。

从他踩上Erik皮鞋的那一瞬间，就象征着他已经不是那个清傥舒达，刀叉都要镶金的小公爵了。

他是Erik的情人。

Charles从不知道什么才该是爱，也从没看明白过那些母亲留下来的，切口烫金的旧书里写轰烈故事。不确定自己有没有爱过谁，被谁爱过。父亲冰冷的命令和期望也许算一种，但好像不是他想象中的那种，父亲对母亲挂在墙上的旧照片流露出的哀伤也许是吧，但Charles觉得爱也许不是只有这种灰黑色的苦涩。

突然他扑进一个人的怀里，他低下头看自己的第一眼，意外又深沉，蕴含着无数他从没见过的语言。他的面部线条也锋利，Charles一开始甚至不敢伸出手去触摸他的下颌骨，他好像能把Charles那双粉粉白白的手划出血珠子来——后来Charles鼓起勇气——吻了这个冰刀一样的脸。

而当Erik浑身是血地回到家里，拿出一副干干净净的棋盘时，Charles终于明白为什么书里的女孩会为了一个笨拙又不解风情的男人茶饭不思。

就在两天前，男人的手掐住他的大腿内侧，用力又虔诚地吻他向上仰起的脖子时，Charles混沌的脑子里突然明白过来，这个冰冷的男人将是他的清晨，他的阳光，他炽热的体温。

现在有两条路放在他面前，一是离开，离开这个对他所有亲人开枪的男人，二是留下来，留在这里，留在Erik身边，什么仇恨不仇恨的，不是他要考虑的问题。

假设列好了，但Charles真的做不到。尽管他知道这是Erik工作的一部分，并不是他的意愿，但他真的无法面对——至少目前不能。

过了一会，Charles做了一个决定，在午后暖融融的阳光下小心翼翼地推开Erik病房的门。

“我想和你谈谈。“他摸着自己手腕上的登记手环，站在Erik的床边。

Erik一手搭在Azazle肩膀上站在窗户边试图找回自己的重心——他一周没下床了。虽然医生再三叮嘱，但并没有什么实质上的作用。说实在的Erik从来不喜欢别人说“我想和你谈谈”，这句话一般意味着不会听到什么令人高兴的事。并且无法逃避，他费力地把胳膊从Azazle肩膀上拿下来，而红皮肤的男人好像并不怎么识趣，而是抱着胳膊往墙上一靠，摆出一副看好戏的样子。

最终令他只能在Erik鄙夷的眼神中讪讪地推门出去。

“有趣吗？“Emma出现在把耳朵贴在墙上的Azazle身后。

“要来吗？“他发出了一起偷听的邀请。

Charles站的离他远远的，浑身上下散发着“Erik“勿近的气息，老实说这让他有点受伤，但隐瞒和真相的不适又让他知道自己是罪有应得。

“我...我想知道父亲去世的时候...痛苦吗？“男孩眼眶有点红红的。

“基诺莎的职员有一条准则——不会让目标有过多的痛苦，“Azazle隔着门框喊，“我们一般都是一枪毙命干净快速！噢！”紧接着他挨了Emma一拳。

”他的问题好像是在怀疑我们的业务能力！“他揉着眼睛不满地嘟囔着，“这让我觉得被冒犯了！“

Erik不置可否地点了点头，Charles有点松了一口气，随之提出了第二个问题，这也是一个令Erik冒冷汗的问题。

“那我妹妹呢？“Charles马上就要哭出来了，“她才15岁。”

这个问题如同雷一样劈中了Erik，他有点头晕眼花，“什么妹妹？”他那天只开了五枪——两颗子弹给了老泽维尔，其余的给了保镖一人一颗。从没见过什么小女孩。这代表什么Charles一概不知，继续问下去。

“她有一头金棕色的头发...大概这么高，“他拿手在自己的嘴唇位置比划了一下，局促不安的动作震掉了一颗眼泪，“她有几颗小雀斑..."Charles心都要碎了，虽然妹妹是过继来的——她的父母死于一场车祸，但在她来到泽维尔家直到出事前的五年里，Raven一直是他的精神支柱。

Emma猛地撞开病房的门，Erik脱力地靠在墙上看着门口冲进来的两个惊恐的人。

“什么妹妹。“Emma震惊极了，目标名单上根本没有一个小女孩，那寥寥的几个名字已经是整个泽维尔家族的人了——包括被特别指定被囚禁的charles，从没有提到过一个大概一米六、金棕色头发并且有几颗小雀斑的女孩。

Charles好像突然明白了什么——为什么不允许Raven抛头露面，不允许她上学，原本Charles以为是父亲的封建思想——他想起来父亲在书房里训斥Raven时说“你本不该活在这个世界上！”时自己愤怒地推门进去想制止父亲并安慰妹妹时，发现她只是平静地点了点头说她不会再往外跑了。

“我们发誓我们认真清理并检查了你家的每一个角落，甚至包括天花板的裂缝。“Azazle不相信地说，“没有一个你说的小女孩。”

在凝固的气氛中Emma打开随身携带的平板搜索着Raven Darkholme这个名字，最终结果是她已经隐隐猜想到但也是最不想知道的——那上面赫然是灰色的，Raven Darkholme，死亡时间是五年前。

世界就是这么小这么巧合——那场车祸是Logen，她自己，Jean和在场的另外一名在职人员Azazle一手执行的。

光标向下划，Emma用管理员权限查看更多——雇主一栏写着老泽维尔的名字。

Charles在震惊的恍惚过去后意识到自己活在一个巨大的阴谋里。而其他人也并没比他好到哪里去，Emma试图去看清除泽维尔的雇主是谁，但当她输入自己的管理员编号后被系统拦截了下来，并被告知需要更高的权限。

"这件事比我们想象的要更加深，"一直沉默的Erik开了口，太阳慢慢消失，但他们都无暇去开灯，小而拥挤的病房里有些昏暗，"牵扯到的人，也远远不是我们想象的到的。”他停顿了一会，看向沉默不语的Charles,"凭我们的力量是无法抗衡的。“

"但你妹妹…她很有可能还活着。“Emma说出了这几天唯一一个好消息。但他身边的Azazle好像无暇顾及别人了。

“同时也是对我们来说不能再糟糕的消息。“他掏出烟盒，Erik从他手里拿走一根，他真的急需来一口。

Charles才意识到妹妹的幸存也许会成为Erik的灾难：”你们会有怎样的处罚？“

当Erik考虑措辞的时候Azazle已经先开口了：“中国古代有个词叫株连九族，你明白什么意思吗？”Charles茫然地点了点头，Azazle满不在乎地说反正他们几个也是孤家寡人时被Emma打断并识破了他的谎话：“你那个远在波兰的弟弟*呢？“她也点上烟，“我们现在是一条绳上的蚂蚱了。”

Charles茫然的看着Erik，这一天让他的脑子混乱的不行，在实验室里都比现在有条不紊。Erik看出他的疑惑解释着：“她是这两个项目的负责人，而我们是这两次行动的第一执行人。”

“等一下…！“Charles晃神之后并没有理会Erik，而是突然亮起了眼睛：“你们说你们搜寻了天花板的每一条缝隙？”

Erik点了点头把烟灭在床头柜的花瓶里。

“地下室呢？“Charles打开灯房间霎时明亮起来，“地下室有一个暗格！那是我们的秘密基地，是战争时代留下来的，通往外面。”

“也许我们可以去一趟。“Emma站起来整理了一下外套。

“现在？“Azazle难以置信地看着她，“Erik甚至不会走路！“

她满不在乎地抓起自己的围巾挂到Charles脖子上，然后扔了一把手枪给脸上写满‘醋’字的Erik：“这里提供轮椅。“

“为了你们的弟弟妹妹。”Erik艰难地套上床下的靴子，撑着身体掏出枕头下的另一把枪，“Charles，扶我一把？“

Charles已经把他对自己父亲开枪的隔阂抛诸脑后了，现在他更担心Erik能不能动，他甚至比给他带棋盘那天更虚弱。

“你能行吗？“他小心翼翼地搀扶着Erik，“我们可以等两天。”

“最重要的是为了你，“Erik意识到他们和解了，低头把嘴唇贴上Charles的额头，“再过两天那里应该要夷为平地了。”

当深夜他们站在漆黑的庄园前时Azazle打了个寒战。

“如果还有下次，”他摸了摸自己的肩膀发了个牢骚，“希望不要再分到在这种巨大又阴森的古老祖屋里的任务了。”

他们去过Xavier庄园，但一无所获，信息断在了还残存生活气息的密室里，一只珐琅古董的茶杯在阴暗潮湿的显得格格不入——Charles几乎不知如何是好，Raven没在那场清洗中死去，但依旧下落不明，一张生拼硬凑的床，一张木板搭成的桌子，他甚至难以想象自己的妹妹在这种地方睡觉。Charles站不住，他在Emma的搀扶下走出老宅，Raven夜里常闹梦魇。

在他们离去大约十分钟后，一声巨响从老宅的方向传来，Charles转头去看——一片爆炸的火光照亮的西北方的天空，火焰在高空燃烧着，Azazle在路边停下车，他就推开门站在夜风里，Erik去拉他，闻见燃烧的味道被风向这里吹来。

回程一直沉默，Charles抱着自己的膝盖靠在Erik身上，Emma在副驾驶上不停抽着烟，Azazle关闭了车载广播。渐渐Charles睡着了，不停晃动的路灯在天将亮时灭掉，纽约的道路渐渐拥堵起来，Erik向她要了支烟，看着窗外向小巷走去的拾荒者。

他们没有地方可以住了——Emma一把火烧了他租的公寓。

“你们得离开这。“Emma拧开一瓶矿泉水递给Charles，Azazle和Charles搀扶着Erik瘫在她的沙发上。

Erik看了一眼Charles喝下一大口水滚动的喉结，迅速低下头拿起茶几上随手乱放的绷带在自己手臂渗血的地方又缠了一圈：“我给他准备了假身份。”

Charles擦干嘴角漏出来的水滴错愕地看着他，握住自己的手指不停来回捏，Erik发现他不安的小动作，伸出手去拉他的手腕：“我和你一起走。”

Azazle把皱皱巴巴的空烟盒扔进垃圾桶，拉开柜子拿出新的一盒：“你要调走？”他靠在沙发上，抱着胳膊看天花板，“纽约区域我们几个配合挺好的。“

“我们也走。“Emma拿过他手指里夹着的那支烟，“参与人员都要调走。”

“但得晚几天，纽约区域还有任务要做完。“她补充道。

Azazle在沙发缝里找到电视遥控器，按下开关屏幕就出现报道——“今天凌晨泽维尔家族名下一座庄园失火，警方正在调查…… ”

Emma转头去看Charles，男孩已经靠在Erik肩膀上睡着了。他们交换了一个眼神，Erik捧起他的脸叫了几声他的名字，但Charles并没有反应。Erik把他放在沙发上，站起身和搭档走进房间，客厅只剩下蜷缩在沙发上的Charles和静音的新闻。

“我准备收手了。“Erik关门的动作很轻，他摸了摸自己的伤，“Charles…他需要稳定的生活。“

Emma叹口气转身去拿酒杯，她在心里计算今天要完成的任务计划，Azazle抱着胳膊靠在门框上：“你骗骗小男孩还可以，”他说，“他可以走你走不了，纽约还没清场。”

“清场后我带他去马里兰州。“Erik手里玩着一只打火机。

“但他现在得去旧金山，“Emma打断他，“只有那儿不是我们的控制。“

Erik摸着自己肋骨上的绷带考虑很久，最后点了点头，Emma扔给他一件防弹衣和一个很大的盒子，里面是一把巴雷特出产的M82A1。

Charles再醒来的时候天已经黑了，电视滚动播放着娱乐新闻，他推开卧室的门，洗手间的门，都没有人，直到他推开书房的门，黑暗中亮着一点火光，Erik的烟在手里但没抽，他靠在椅背上看着窗外。Charles光着脚走过去，男人回过头伸手把他揽进怀里，Charles小心翼翼的不去碰他还没愈合的伤口，但Erik把烟蒂扔到地上，把他拉到自己身上，他把Charles的腿弯曲起来，手伸进他T恤里揉他腰上的软肉。

男孩有点害羞，他试图把自己的屁股从Erik腿上挪开，未果，身后的人还变本加厉把手伸进他裤子里在他大腿内侧用指尖画圈，Erik的手很烫——他浑身都很烫。Charles哆嗦了一下浑身都开始软，Erik让他转过来面对着他，后来Charles想起来，Erik并没说话，但他就是知道。

Charles叉开着腿坐在Erik胯上，杀手往上一顶，目标就叫出了声，Charles通红着脸捂住嘴巴，Erik拉开他的手去吻他，被男孩转头躲开了。

“这是别人家……“他推着Erik的手，但Erik笑着把手按住他那个开始湿润的小Xue，恶趣味地含他的耳垂，Charles又羞又恼地推他的胸口，很注意了，但还是推到了伤口，Erik倒抽一口冷气停下动作，Charles慌乱地抬起手关心起来，杀手先生用一只手把他的手拢起来，另一只手把他垂下的头发挽到耳朵后面：“他们还在执行任务。”

Charles抽出手摸摸他胸口的绷带，确保没渗血：“那你怎么先回来？”

Erik搂住他的腰让他贴着自己：“我想多陪你一会。”

Charles在那一瞬间被一种难以名状的，裹着不安全感的感受袭击了，他紧张的盯着Erik看不出瑕疵的笑容，在月光下显得比平时更温柔——他那时还没意识到Erik演戏的技术比他杀人的技术还高超。

“什么意思？“他揪着Erik的衣服。

“你得先走，“Erik没给他拒绝的机会，“明天中午的航班，去旧金山。”

“那你呢？你为什么不和我一起走？“

“我还有任务没做完。“Erik用拇指摸着他的嘴唇，难以移开目光。

“我可以等你啊！“Charles急了，被他那个满不在乎的语气弄的直冒火，不是说和他一起走吗？

”你肯定不想我分心对不对？“Erik去吻他的脖子，Charles就顺从的仰起头讨好他，试图让他改变主意，“你在纽约我肯定要担心。”

Charles知道他在找理由，但不知道真正的原因，一言不发地低下头。

“旧金山很安全，我最多一个星期就去找你。“Erik的手又开始在他后背上不安分的游走，“我给你订了一间酒店……你记得检查房间的门锁，缝隙还有——”

”这么担心为什么不跟我一起走？“Charles打断他，“你像个老妈子！”

Erik掌心的枪茧划过Charles的脊柱和肋骨带来一阵酥麻，既是安抚又是挑/逗，他不说话，Charles也不说了，只是一昧的同Erik毫无章法地接吻，他对这种事情还不熟练，他们一共才做了两次——想到这Charles突然警觉地抬起头，严肃地问他：“你真的不是对我腻了想赶我走？”

Erik哭笑不得，他重新拉回他的身体，捏着他半硬的Xing器：“如果真是这样我能让你给我添这么多麻烦吗？”

Charles小声喘息着趴在他的肩上，没两下就泄了Erik一手，男人把这些液体悉数抹到他的后穴上，进入一根手指浅浅的扩张，Charles还没从射/精的快感中缓过来，就软绵绵地扭着腰往Erik手指上坐，他的手指不算修长，但足够把Charles弄的汁水淋淋。

“那……哈！那倒不会。“Charles仰着头喘息，全靠Erik扶着他才不至于向后一头仰过去。

“你给我添这么多麻烦是不是要补偿我？“Erik调整姿势掐着他的胯，扶着自己的阴茎往里顶，Charles被入侵的感觉拽回现实不停往上躲，但Erik把他往下压，让他根本动不了，只能艰难地一点一点吃进去。

Charles真受不了他完全勃起的时候，急哄哄地揪Erik的头发半哭半叫地闹：“不啊——真不行！”他几乎喘不上气来，“Erik——我吃不进去！“

Erik停下动作浅浅地顶着入口，Charles才安静下来——也没多安静，跟着他的动作小声叫。直到Charles吃得下他第三根手指，男孩不说话主动坐上去，Erik从鼻子里哼了一声，更用力地去掐他大腿内侧。他腰软的一塌糊涂，也湿的一塌糊涂，撑着Erik的肩膀弓起后背张着嘴。Erik往上一顶Charles就脱了力，手一松直接坐到了底。

“Erikkk——！“Charles根本还没调整好的气息这一下子又全乱了，他狠狠的瞪着Erik。

“动一动，Charles。“Erik早就受不了了，绷紧了腰部肌肉又往上顶了一次。

“啊呀！我说……等一等！“Charles还想反驳，但Erik开始捏他重新又硬起来的性器，前后夹击让他毫无办法，只能用碎片拼起专横跋扈几个字，等他适应过来，Erik眯着眼探身去吻他，他就伸出手臂搂他的脖子，没人再说话，Charles逐渐加大的声量和Erik沉重的粗喘节奏越来越乱，男孩的身体早就不受自己控制，大开大合的求得更多满足，又顶到敏感点，Charles使劲挠着他的后背，把腿加紧Erik的腰，而他早就顾不上什么伤口不伤口，在男孩覆盖了一层细汗的身体里横冲直撞。

白色的浓稠液体从Charles合不拢的穴口里流到Erik的腿上，Charles坐起来，Erik看到他的眼睛里都是不停流转的光。

“别让我走。“Charles的手揪住Erik的衣服，紧张的等待一个应允。

Erik低下头去擦掉男孩嘴角的水渍，没说话。

Charles抿着嘴把低下的脑袋点了点，抬起手用手背抹了把脸。Erik把他搂紧怀里，他盯了一会房间的地板，把头埋进Erik的胸口，使劲嗅他身上灰尘血迹和被汗浸湿的烟灰味。

机场穹顶很高显得人很渺小，Charles没什么行李，浑身上下只带着一只手机——只有Erik的号码，一张银行卡——Erik给的，还披着一件不太合身的外套——Erik的。这些东西的主人站在离他十步远的地方，拿着这些东西的Charles被拥簇着走进安检口，还在回头看站在送客黄线外的Erik。他的脚尖踩在黄线上。

Charles迅速低下头，下一个就到他了，他拿着那张假身份，用指甲光秃秃的手指去抠那上面的钢印，然后他又抬起头看Erik，Erik还保持刚才那个姿势，手揣在兜里看着他。Charles心脏涌起惊涛骇浪的感情，自己都很难说明白——

“不好意思过一下……“Charles两步作一步地离开通道，无视了安检员的声音，然后冲向Erik，Erik在惊讶中张开手臂，让他撞个满怀，胸口钻进一股激流，任由Charles紧紧抱住他的脖子，自己搂住他的腰。Charles把脸埋进Erik的肩膀，踮着脚一言不发，机场播报飞往旧金山的航班即将关闭登机口，男人捧起他的脸给他一个他要的吻别，Charles就转身进了迟到旅客通道。

没人注意到，Erik站的地方超过了黄线五步。

八

Erik见过的海多了，见过的破碎的山河也多了，他不会介意的。更何况，不管大海怎样被遮挡住，那海水在风暴来临时的惊涛拍岸之声，他仍能深切地感受到。 

Summary：努力赶赴这人生惊鸿宴

Charles租的房子到期了，至于Erik——那是他两年前的记忆了。时间过的很快，他的生活从最开始的等待直到现在已经形成了一本旧金山生活指南。他意识到问题是发现Erik让他带来的钱过于多了，够他挥霍好几年。是一周所需的千倍，他尝试去用那台手机联络Erik，现在它的磨损程度比一般电子产品更严重一点，并保持着不定期给那个从未回应过的号码发信息，例如“我被斯坦福录取了，下个月搬到帕罗奥多去”，“我不太适应新生活，在想你什么时候会来找我，这是我的地址——”……等诸如此类的话。

在这看起来漫无边际的新生活中，Charles一共只收到过他三次信息，第一次是抵达后没几天，Erik的语气好像他只是去超市买一提牛奶，而自己在家里告诉他要再买点盐。第二次是他们失去联络一年后，一个陌生号码打过来。

“哪位？“

但对面并没有回答，Charles疑惑地检查了一遍自己的手机是否正常。等他准备再问一遍的时候电话已经被挂断了，嘟嘟两声后自动返回了主界面。

Charles坐在沙发上，茫然地看着面前的墙壁，过了一会他把双腿抱起来贴着胸口，把脸埋进双膝之间。

是他。Charles摸了摸脸发现自己在哭。尽管电话那头没有声音，但Charles就是知道是他。

“该走了。“Azazle边说边擦着手上的血迹。

Erik把那一条通话记录删除后将它放回死者的上衣口袋里，跨过另一具尸体走出门去。

之后又过了半年，Charles升入大二，越发忙绿着，但他依旧保持着那个习惯——发不会收到回应的信息。尽管没有任何信息，甚至没有线索，但他知道Erik还活着。

他知道，他全都知道，他知道Charles夜里做的梦，知道他早饭吃的什么，他的那些信息勾画出许多遥远又鲜活的画面，像他们在彼此身边一样，只是需要闭上眼才能看见Charles的身影。Erik把手打在开着的车窗上走神，窗外的树快速地闪过去成了一块飘渺抽象的色块。突然几辆车从后面包抄上来，Erik警觉地升起车窗，从倒车镜里看到那几辆没挂牌的车。

——北面四辆。

——东西共两辆。Scott从眼镜后面分析着他们的路线。

——能确定数量吗。他警惕地观察着后面的几辆车。

——这片不该有警察。Emma检索后回答。

不止这些。她意识到对方的数量和装备都远在他们之上。

Erik和我们进西区，Logen组进市区，带Scott抵达医院后汇报。

收到。Logen看着后座上强装镇定的组员，按下车的极限模式，没几下就甩掉了尾随的车：“你可别吐。“他叼着雪茄一副得意洋洋的样子。

Scott压下反胃的感觉从鼻子里哼了一声算是回应。

Erik的车在最前面，后面如影随形的是源源不断还在增加的车辆，Emma规划了许多条路线，她发现几乎所有选项都有交通管制。

我们不能确定对方是谁。她说着抓紧了Azazle的驾驶座。  
那就跟他们干。Erik把油门踩到底，几辆没来的及避让的车撞上另一边的车流，但又有新的车辆补上来。

准备开火。Emma打开天窗，架起一架重机枪——枪身重25公斤，枪身长1200毫米，平射有效射程000米，高射有效射程500米，战斗射速300发/分。

你他妈什么时候装了这个！Azazle大叫起来，车晃了几下。  
在该死的Erik带他的甜心回来的第二天。她的金发在风里向后飘着，几秒过后一切声音都被流水般子弹掉落的声音掩盖了，她眯着眼建立起了火力网，心情毫无波澜地使无数辆车撞上路边的建筑，甚至有几辆撞碎了便利店的玻璃。

这时几辆新车突然加速，在Erik反应过来前他们已经超过了他并在不远处停下阻断去路，装备过的人从车上下来，每个人手里都拿着武器。

Erik急刹停在离他们十米的地方，几秒沉默过后，子弹如雨打一样射击在他的前挡风玻璃上。他的玻璃是特制的，但再坚固也敌不住这样的摧残，而他只能再坚持十秒。

他咬着牙推开车门，瞬间车门就几乎被射程筛子，他趁能坚持的那两秒躲到车后部拽开后备箱搬出一架RPG火箭筒，并降下后车窗把它架在车身上。

三。

二——Erik被发射的后坐力推的往后退了一步，把火箭筒架在肩膀上。

一。

爆炸声过后枪声停止了，安静的道路上空无一人，只有车辆燃烧着发出噼啪的声音，机油和烧焦的味道交织着吹响这边，Emma和Azazle的车跟上来在他身后停下，她拉开车门，Erik低头拿出打火机，用手拢住火苗挡风点上烟，转身上了他们的车——他自己的车已经没法开了。

“你们说Charles现在在干嘛？“Erik冷不丁来了一句。

Emma哼了一声，Azazle打开车载音响：“他不是考上斯坦福了吗，这会儿估计在图书馆。”

Erik敷衍地嗯了一声靠在车窗上看着外面逐渐熟悉的街景。

“肖还是不肯放你？“Emma转开话题。

“这是最后一单。“Erik说，“等对接工作完成后我就去旧金山了。”

车里重新恢复了沉默，大约一周后Erik就可以金盆洗手去找Charles了。Emma把烟盒倒了倒，一共掉出五支，她放回去两支，给车里的每个人都点了一支。

“为我们金盆洗手的行业天花板。“Emma擦着打火机。

Erik笑了一声接过烟，借她的火点上烟。

“为不再那么混蛋的Lenhnsherr！“Azazle也点上烟。

但实际上Charles并没有在图书馆里，他刚刚给自己办了休学手续，收拾自己好不容易囤下的两把手枪和三盒子弹，买了一张去纽约的车票。现在他坐在车厢里一个靠窗的位置，手搭在包上，面前摆着在站台上买的快餐，但他毫无胃口，旁边的位置是名老妇人，昏昏欲睡地支着手杖。

这一切都是因为他收到一条是匿名信息，被他判断成第三次Erik的消息，尽管是匿名，但他猜是Emma。

‘他要救你。’

信息里只有这一句话，但足够Charles心潮澎湃了，他不知道Erik要救他什么，更不知道自己有什么好救的，脑子里只有一个想法——他要去找Erik。至于去哪找，他还不知道，总之先回纽约——他用了回这个词。

而Emma呢，她从来没见过那条信息。

千里寻夫记下章吧，精疲力尽了已经。


End file.
